warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenflamme
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kategorie:Staffel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 22:03, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Willkommen! Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hinterlasst so viele Nachrichten wie möglich, aber keine Schlechten ^-^ eure 18:52, 13. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Löwenflamme, ich möchte dich darum bitten nicht weiter die Kategorien zu bearbeiten, es sei denn diese Bearbeitungen sind sinnvoll. Ein Clan, eine Geschichte, ein Charakter usw. gehören alle auf seperate Seiten. Diese Seiten kannst mit Spezial:Seite_erstellen anlegen ;) Ich wünsche dir noch weiterhin viel Spaß! 04:21, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Separate Seiten Hallo Löwenflamme, ich habe gesehen, dass du aber auch schon so eigene Seiten erstellt hast, brauchst du trotzdem noch eine Erklrung? + Bilder deiner Clans Hallo Löwenflamme, ich habe gesehen, dass du bei deinen Clans Clanzeichen anderer Benutzer benutzt hast. Diese habe ich entfernt, da du die Clanzeichen anderer Leute nicht verwenden darfst, es sei denn, du hast deren Erlaubnis. Ich bitte dich, dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Eine trotzdem noch schöne Zeit im Wiki, 10:25, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Natürlich kann ich dir das erklären. ^^ Zuerst brauchst du ein Malprogramm (GIMP wäre gut, wenn du das nicht hast, geht auch Paint). Du brauchst am besten eine Clanzeichenvorlage, zb diese hier: http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/311/4/b/blank_clan_symbol_by_baka_fox-d4fgblf.jpg. Diese musst du zunächst abspeichern (Rechtsklick auf das Bild -> Bild speichern unter) und es dann in Paint oder GIMP öffnen. Du kannst anschließend mit dem Werkzeug Pinsel oder Stift und der Maus, índem du die linke Maustaste gedrückt hälst und dann, indem du die Maus bewegst, Muster machst, zeichnen. Am Ende musst du es speichern. Bei GIMP ist das Speichern etwas kompliziert. Hierbei musst du zuerst oben links auf Datei und dann auf "Exportieren als...". Danach musst du der Datei einen Namen geben, beispielsweise WoodClan. Die Dateiendung sollte am besten immer ".png" sein. Dies ist sehr einfach, wenn man sich erstmal daran gewöhnt hat. Falls du kein GIMP hast, kannst du es dir kostenlos runterladen. Anfangs ist es etwas kompliziert, aber damit kannst du bessere Effekte erzielen als mit Paint. Photoshop wäre noch besser, aber dies kostet etwas. LG, 12:59, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) hi, woher hast du die vorlage von den clanzeichen wie in LightClan? lg Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 10:36, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle hi sry das ishc frag aber wo hast du mir dne link geschikt? lg Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 18:03, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Danke, du kannst gerne mein freund sein! ich weiß nur nicht ob man da etwas machen muss? achja bei welchem band bist du gerade? Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 07:17, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:23, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Danke das du den heiler erstellt hast! deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 17:20, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle! RE: RE: Heiler Ich weiß das ich geschrieben habe das man nur eine katze erstellen kann ich möchte dich aber bitten einen Ältesten und vielleicht wen du lust hast noch eine könign das endlich etwas weiter geht! Du musst aber nicht! Würde mich aber freun deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 17:29, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Kategorien Hallo Löwenflamme, ich möchte dich bitten die Kategorien Gefährte/Gefährtin nicht wiederzuerstellen, da diese nicht benötigt werden. Zudem sollten Kategorien wie Vater, Schwester, geschwister, etc. ebenfalls nicht erstellt oder zu Charakteren hinzugefügt werden, da diese etwas unsinnig sind. 19:15, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey. Ich wollte nur sagen ich möchte was von dir lesen weiß nur net was. hilf mir mal bitte. lg sand Nicht alle sind Glücklich die glücklich scheinen... Manche lachen nur um nicht zu weinen... 19:52, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nicht alle sind Glücklich die glücklich scheinen... Manche lachen nur um nicht zu weinen... (Diskussion) 19:53, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vandalismus Hallo Löwenflamme, ich hab die ganzen Bearbeitungen vom User jetzt rückgängig gemacht. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, ob das einfach irgendein Troll war oder ein eigentlich hier angemeldeter Benutzer. Jedenfalls wenn dieser User das nochmal macht wird er natürlich gesperrt. Ach ja und falls du nocheinmal eine Vandalismusbearbeitng von ihm siehst (ob bei dir oder sonstwem), dann sag bitte bescheid und bearbeite oder mache nicht selbst rückgäni auch nicht bei deinen eigenen Seiten. Das hat den simplen Grund, dass wir Admins (und Rollbacks btw auch) solche Bearbeitungen mit einem klick rückgänig machen können, da ei uns neben rückgänig machen auch noch die option zurücksetzen ist. 15:33, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) HimmelsClan Hallo, ich hab da mal eine Frage: Bei uns beiden ist der HimmelsClan eigentlich das delbe. Könnte ich dann auch diese Seite als Seite für meinen HimmelsClan verwenden? LG Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 09:01, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Diese Seite: HimmelsClan. Und wie hast du das Logo gemcht??? Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 08:07, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung Du bist eine talentierte Kätzin. Du kannst gut kämpfen und auf Bäume und Felsen klettern. Du bist eine äuserst starke, große, stämige Kätzin. Du hast einige Freunde, weil du sie mit deiner witzigen Art anziehst, du bist eine recht ruhige Kätzin die sich nicht überall einmischt, bei einigen Dingen bist du immer die mutigste, aber du hast auch ängstliche Seiten, die manchmal zum Vorschein kommen. Du bist eine cremefarbene Kätzin mit einem braunem Bauch und einem braunem Ohr. (Da du dein Alter nicht genannt hast, kann ich nicht sagen, welchen Rang du hast) ein passender Name wäre: Kampfblitzthumb|left Deine Geschichte Hallo! Ich vermute mal, du kennst mich nicht, aber egal :D Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du eine Geschichte hast, Licht in der Dunkelheit, meine ich. Darin steht, dass Häherfeder DonnerClan Heiler ist und halt andere Dinge, die in der Zukunft spielen. Wann hast du die Geschichte erstellt? Ich habe nämlich eine ähnliche, in der Krähenfeder auch zum DonnerClan zieht und Blattsee Kriegerin ist und Häherfeder vollwertiger Heiler ist... Ich weiß nicht, ob du das jetzt bei meiner gelesen hast oder so, aber falls nicht, tut es mir Leid. Wenn du die Idee zuerst hattest dann Sorry! Wusste ich nicht :) 15:00, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^ Hallu :D Hab mir einige deiner Charas angeguckt, und finde deine kreativität sehr gut! :3 hättest du lust mir bei meinem wiki zu helfen? :3 würde mich freuen! LG 09:58, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja den Link kann ich dir geben, aber im Wiki darf man ja keine Links von anderen Wikis hinschreiben -.- Kannst du in den Chat kommen? (: 14:32, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Katzennamen Du hast bei Katzennamen mitgemacht und bist in der nächsten Runde ;). Aber du hast deine Namen noch nicht hingeschrieben, mach das bitte bis zum 5.12. Sonst kommst du automatisch raus. [[User:Raubpfote|'D'i'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 16:01, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Antwort^^ Also, entweder fragst du jemanden, der Siggis erstellen kann oder du erstellst dir eine selber^^ LG 20:39, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^ Hallo ich bin Efeuwolke! Danke dir ebenfalls happy New year(ein bisschen zu spät^^) LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 08:46, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Sig Hier ist sie ^^. Da ziemlich alles wie bei mir sein sollte, wars ziemlich leicht. Meine kopieren und den Spruch endern, beung, fertig XD. Sag mir, wenn du etwas anders haben willst, deine [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wer seine eig'ene Meinung 'hat wird auf' seinem Weg stolpern,' aber das Ziel als ''''er selbst erreichen '' 14:39, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :* dir auch bin nur noch selten on also... nein freut mich das du dich an mich erinnert :*** <333333333 deine Jaguarrr :D ^^ Cool, das jemand meine Geschichten liest^^ Kann ich dich Lion nennen? Wollen wir Freunde sein?^^ Frage: Wie macht man sich selber Signaturen? Ich hab zwar eine, aber ich bin auch auf dem WarriorCats Wiki :D LG und AL, deine 13:58, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ^^ :D Nein,ich bin dir nicht böse^^ Hab es mittlerweile rausgekriegt wie man eine Signatur "macht" :D Ich hab mehr oder weniger die gleiche wie hier^^ Stichwort: Kopieren^-^ AL, deine 14:37, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte Ich liebe Das Geheimnis der sechs Anführer! Es ist total cool^^ Das mit den gelöschten Seiten weiß ich, bei Flocke und Efeu ist das mal passiert :/ PS: Natürlich kannst du micht Lovchen nennen ^-^ AL, deine 17:07, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie erstellen Ja, ist ganz leicht^^ Wenn du eine Katze erstellst, schreibst du bei Kategorie einfach die rein, die du haben möchtest, z.B. "ByLöwe" oder so. Dann speicherst du und danach klickst du auf die Kategorie und schreibst einfach einen kleinen Text dazu, z.B. "Hier sind alle Seiten von Löwenflamme aufgelistet:" Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen (: AL, deine 18:03, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Spruch Hi, also Eig. Ist mir das ziemlich egal, aber wenn du Spaß dran hast kannst du's gerne machen^^ LG Gerne^^ Sicher kannst du mich Ivy nennnen^^ Nein danke, aber Daisy hat meine Siggi gestern fertig gehabt! Ich werde deine Story heute Abend lesen da ich jetzt keine Zeit habe... LG und AL [[Benutzer:Efeuwolke/Sig]] (Diskussion) 06:37, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich Lion nennen? Spitzname Du nennst mich ja Lovchen, oder? Ich glaube du kennst Flockensturm und sie hat den Spitznamen erfunden... Also, da nur sie mich so nennt, kannst du einen anderen Namen nehmen? Sorry, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse :( AL und LG, deine 12:32, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) danke danke das du mir helfen willst. GLG Leopardenfleck (Diskussion) 12:51, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Okay... Ungefähr so: (Diskussion) 13:45, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC)? Und wenn es wieder nicht geklappt hat dann: help me! Die Erklärung von Aki-Chan ist etwas kompliziert^^ LG deine (Diskussion) 13:45, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) (Ich habe es jetzt trotzdem gemacht. Habe keine Ahnung ob's funktioniert hat^^) Jetzt gehts^^ Es hat geklappt^^ Ich habe deine Methode genommen, die von Shadow war etwas kompliziert^^ Danke nochmal für den Tipp ;) LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 14:10, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir Freunde sein(Das Klang jetzt irgendwie komisch...)? Wenn du willst Meinetwegen kannst du mich so nennen. Aber wieso fallen? Danke, schön das dir mein Siggi gefällt^^ grün ist meine absolute Lieblingsfarbe, besonders Dunkelgrün! LG Spitzname für dich Ja, dunkelgrün ist einfach vieeel schöner^^ darf ich dich dann Flamme oder flame nennen? Später, wenn ich dich besser kenne, häng ich dann auch noch ein Chen dran, wenn du es willst^-^ LG deine Wirklich? Wow, wirklich? Muhahaa, Flockensturm- die beste Spitznamen ausdenkerin der wikia-Welt^^ okay dann nenn ich dich Flame. Klingt einfach besser^-^ LG und AL deine P.S.: weißt du warum niemand mehr, Außer ich, im Story Wiki was macht? Bearbeiten :c Ich habe gesehen wie ein User namens Springschweif1998 oder so, deine Seiten erstellt hat. (Ich vermute mal, dass es deine Seiten sind, da ein Bild von Maislicht auf der einen ist?) Hat sie/er eine Erlaubnis dazu? LG und AL, deine 17:21, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Jaaa^^ Ja das sagen wir immer^^ Freut mich <3 Achja ich habe gesehen das Flocke sich jetzt "Flame" nennt. Kann ich dich Vlt. auch so nennen oder nur Flocke? Wenn nicht nenne ich dich...Blaze(?). Okay? LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 17:29, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Du müsst nicht auch "LG und AL" schreiben^^ Ich danke dir sehr für deine hilfe habe mich auch an meine Eigen Zeichnungen versucht kannst sie dir ja mal an kucken mit freundlichen grüßen springschweif 1998 Siggi? Hi, ich hab gelesen das du anderen Siggis angeboten hast zu machen, und wollte fragen ob du meins vlt ändern kannst? So in etwa: Siggi.jpg|Die Herzchen... Mir war langweilig und ich wollte Herzchen malen... LG und AL deine P.S.: die Herzchen müssen nicht <3 danke für das schöne Bild für Maislicht du kannst echt super malen ich werde mich auch weiter versuchen und übe weiter hin so das meine bilder auch mal so schön aus sehen Hallo Blaze^^ Gut mache ich! Weißt du wie man das Datum bei einer Siggi wegmachen kann? LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:15, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke, danke, danke! Flame, das neue Sig ist so.... WUNDERSCHÖN!!!! DANKII, dankii, dankiii(ein Jahr später) DANKII!!!!!!! Es ist wunderschön, so schön das ich einfach nichts außer DANKII und Wunderschön dazu sagen kann! LG und AL deine danke danke fürs siggi. GLG deine hallo wie geht es dir ? schreib mir mal ne nachricht. GLG [[User:Leopardenfleck|'F'l'e'c'k']]''~Live your Dreams~'' 14:39, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) hi ist am freitag pt. GLG gut aber gut aber ich muss um 21:30 aufhören. GLG deine Re Die Seite wurde gelöscht, weil es ein direkter Abklatsch von Tinis Schneekralle war. Es ist gegen die Regeln einfach die Ideen anderer zu nehmen und zu benutzen bzw. nur leicht abzuändern. 18:16, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Nein das ist nicht besser, es ist genaus dasselbe wie vorher, nur dass dus minimal abgeändert hast. Der Grundgedanke ist immernoch von Tini abgeschaut und das wirst du auch nicht ändern, nur weil du vielleicht den Namen änderst. Das ganze Prinzip von einer Todbringerin und deren Aussehen war ihre Idee und sofern es ihr nicht egal ist, ob die jemand benutzt, verstößt d gegen die Regeln, wenn du sie benutzt. 19:08, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja, das ist oke so 19:19, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re Öh, dankeschön ^^ ich weiß leider nicht, wann ich weiterschreiben kann, da ich nicht immer Zeit oder Lust dazu habe und ich dann auch nicht versuche, zwanghaft etwas zu schreiben, ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht allzu lange dauert xD 16:07, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Dankiii! Danke Flame! Dein Bild ist wunderschön! Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank! LG und AL deine Danke Ich finde es schön, dass du meine Bilder magst... Das finde ich toll. AL und LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:08, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Löwenflamme Ich bin ziemlich neu hier.(nur mal so) Lg. Eisfrost XD Siggi??? Hi Löwenflamme, ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir eine Signatur machen kannst ;) Dazu dann nochmal eine frage: meinst du mit schriftart die schriften die auch bei word sind??? LG Grinsekätzchen Achso Also ich würde als Namen "Grinsekätzchen" nehmen und als Spruch "Ein wahrer Freund ist mehr wert als zehn falsche Freunde". Schriftart des Namens fänd ich schön so wie bei dir, ich weiß aber nicht wie die heißt ;( Für die Schriftart des Spruchs: bei Word heißt die "Harlow Solid Italic" (geht das?). Farbe: beim Namen wär hellgrün schön (geht auch ein Verlauf von hellgrün zu dunkelgrün?) und bei dem Spruch würde ich gerne dunkelblau nehmen. Also, das wars. Wär schön wenn du mir die Signatur machen könntest und das so geht ;) LG Grinsekätzchen LG Grinsekätzchen Meinst du die Namen? Oder etwas anderes? Schön*-* Vooooooooooooooooll schön*-* Da wir schon bei Siggis sind, kannst du mir erklären wie man sie dann verlinkt? Weil die Siggis an sich kann ich machen ich weiß nur eben nicht wie man sie verlinkt. Danke schon mal im voraus^^ LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 07:32, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Sorry Danke das du es mir gesagt hast. Kann man das Bild dann auch wieder löschen?? Ja, ich hab schonmal zwei Bilder, die sie hochgeladen hat, löschen müssen. Wenn sie das nochmal macht werde ich selbst mit ihr reden 19:05, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi Löwenflamme Was für ein Fehler hat denn mein Siggi??!! Wasserfell23 Danke Danke!!!!!! Die hast du echt schön hingekriegt ;) Nur eine Frage: wie kann ich die dann verwenden? LG Grinsekätzchen Re: Gut... (Was heißt Re eig.?) Na wenn man auf den Namen klickt das man auf das Profil kommt, und wenn man auf den Spruch klickt, dass man dann zur Disk-Seite kommt! Ich hoffe du konntest es jetzt verstehen^-^ LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:21, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) PS: Du hast ein Bild gemacht wo Goldflügel und ihre Junge zu sehen sind! Aber eig. bei der Vorlage sind es nur zwei Junge. Wie konntest du drei machen?! Hi Oh ein bisschen peinlich... Gern kannst du es ändern:-) LG Wasserfell23 Danke!!! Vielen vielen Dank!!! Ich denke jetzt hab ichs verstanden! Und auch noch mal danke für die Signatur! LG Ups, was ist denn jetzt passiert? Schön dass die Geschichte dir gefällt;) Re Aus dem Blog... Obwohl der eigentlich gelöscht wurde :/ Ich hab die Vorlage halt genommen und als ich sie dann noch für ne' andere Katze nehmen wollte, war der Blog plötzlich weg :'D Die Admins haben ihn ja gelöscht. AL, deine 17:06, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) du hast mich doch gefragt wo mit ich male ich male mit paint mit freundlichen grüßen Springschweif1998 Nochmal Siggi ;) Hi Blaze :3 Jetzt weiß ich zwar wie man eine Siggi macht, aber wenn ich jetzt z.B. die vier Tilden mache, dann kommt doch nachher dieser Kram mit ' und so. Wie mache ich das? Weil wenn ich die Siggi ohne dem reinstell dann sieht es aus als hätte ich einfach nur was geschrieben ._. LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:04, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) PS: Hoffe du konntest es verstehen ;) BILDIIIIIIII!!!!!! Ich habe vor allen von meinen Freunden ein Bild zu malen und eins davon gebührt dir: thumb|<3333333333333333 Es hat nicht so funktioniert wie ich wollte, ich hoffe aber das es dir trotzdem gefällt! Noch bin ich kein Maltalent aber wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich mal eins :b LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:38, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Endlich hab ichs kapiert...(man bin ich blöd) Also..danke für das Angebot mit dem malen. Ich gebe dir mal zwei Katzen die du malen kannst(sind beide schon Krieger):Eine braune mit weißen Flecken.Nur in den Flecken,wirklich NUR,soll sie schwarz gestreift sein.Ausserdem soll die Katze hell grüne Augen haben.Die andere auch so,nur,sie soll grau sein und braune Flecken haben.In den Flecken ist sie auch schwarz.Die Augen sind blau.Würdest du das machen? LG,Löwenschweif. (Diskussion) 10:22, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wegen dem Malen Beides sind Kater und der braune heisst Hasensprung,der graue heisst Mauszahn.Das mit paint ist mir egal.Geht auch so ;) Danke noch mal:) LG, Löwenschweif. (Diskussion) 21:59, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön^^ Danke für die beiden:)Ich finde sie noch ganz schön^^Nur Mauszahn...aber das liegt nicht an dir, er sieht allgemein...naja aus.Die Farben...ich weis nicht.Aber das liegt nicht an dir und das war von anfang an klar das Mauszahn nicht so toll aussieht wegen seinen Farben. Hasensprung finde ich schöner, aber das liegt an dem was ich gerade geschrieben habe .Ich finde die beiden aber echt hübsch^^besser als bei mir auf jeden fall.Danke noch mal^^ LG,Löwenschweif. (Diskussion) 19:50, 26. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ps:würdest du noch mehr Katzen malen für mich?Musst du natürlich nicht;) danke! danke :* welche hast du denn gelesen?:* :* :* XOXO from Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 22:14, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi Flame :3 mir gehts leider nicht so gut, hab Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit. Macht wahrscheinlich das Wetter. LG Danke! Dankidankidanki Blaze (? (wenn ich dich so nennen darf!)). wollte fragen ob wir freunde sein wollen. diese msg hab ich schon vor ein paar tagen geschrieben aber irgendwie ist sie nicht angekommen... glg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 13:11, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) cool! türlich darfst du mich flowy nennen xD darf ich dich blaze und flame nennen? ich geb allen hier einen englischen spitznamen xD. ggggggggggggggggggggggggglg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 15:21, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Ich wollte dich noch fragen, ob du mir eine Siggi machen kannst. Sie soll ungefähr so aussehen (wenn du das hinkriegst): thumb|142px die Schrift in so ner Schreibschrift, ähnlich dem Bild xP Farbe: halt honigfarben Mein Spruch sollte sein: Friends are like stars. Even if you can't see them; they are always there. Schrift: so eine geschwungene Schrift, aber eben keine Schreibschrift Farbe: nachtblau xD Würde mich auf Antwort freuen xD Fände es toll, wenn du mir auch gleich noch erklärst wie ich sie benutze xD Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:36, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Siggi - Danke und eine Sache noch! Äh, vielleicht ohne die ; aber die Tilden bitte lassen! Ansonsten ist sie wunderwunderwunderwunderwunderwunderwunderwunderwunderwunderwunderwunderschön!!! *-* Dankedankedankedankedankedankedankedankedanke Blaze! Bevor ich ich noch mehr spamme, sage ich lieber zum Abschluss HDGDL und zeige meine amazing Siggi xD also, HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG(oh, nein jetzt spamme ich g's xD)GGGGGGGGGGDL Danki, Blaze! Für das Bild und die verbesserung, beides WUNDERbar!!!! du machst das alles, dabei kennst du mich erst seit kurzem, danke, danke, danke! Ich bin zwölf und werde im Dezember 13 xD *Gähn! (es is gerade 6:33 Uuhr *gähn) Hi hey Blaze! wg? bei uns sind 32°C. aber ich geh gleich schwimmen Hallo! Ja, es stimmt das ich einen Siggi möchte. Wenn du mir einen machen könntest würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen! Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich dir erklären soll wie mein Siggi aussehen soll. Ach ja! Ich wollte nur sagen welchen Spruch ich haben möchte: Wir leben zu sehr in der Vergangenheit, haben Angst vor der Zukunft und vergessen dabei völlig, die Gegenwart zu genießen. Mit vielen Grüßen Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 14:20, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Machst du mir meinen Siggi oder nicht? Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 17:41, 6. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Blaze (ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) ich habe gehört du machst wunderschöne siggis und wollte dich fragen, ob du mir eventuell eine machen würdest? lg Honigwolke Hey! Ich möchte den Spruch: Wir leben zu sehr in der Vergangenheit, haben Angst vor der Zukunft, und vergessen dabei völlig die Gegenwart zu genießen. Den Namen Lotusblüte. Und die Schrift kannst du selbst für mich auswählen. Deine Lotus Hallo Löwenflamme, Wollte dich fragen ob du mir ein cover erstellen kannst, ich hab gehört du hast sowas schon öfters gemacht, also der titel soll ,,Warrior Cats Sternenruf,, sein darunter in klein dann ,, die neuen Arbenteuer´´die farbe der überschrift ist mir relativ egal.der hintergrund soll dann ca. ein drittel des bildes hügel und zwei drittel des bildes Sternenhimmel sein. auf dem hügel soll eine silberne katze mit weißen tupfen sitzen und in den himmel schauen und dabei dem LEser den Rücken zudrehen. Danke schonmal im Vorraus. Deine Rosi. PS: viele grüße von honig. ah sry hatte unterschrift vergessen hierist sie. ich freue mich schon auf das cover ;-)Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 18:11, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC)Rosenduft HAllo und noch ne frage, sorry wenn ich dich etwas nerfe aber könntest du mir auch ein Siggi erstellen. Mit dem namen Rosenduft und als Spruch: Als ich eine Rose sah und mir in den Finger stach, habe ich mit Blut geschrieben: Ich werde dich für immer lieben! Am liebsten in hellen blautönen, die Schrift darfst du aussuchen. Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 18:14, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC)Viele grüße deine rosi Siggi Hallo ich bin hier nochmal, wollte dich fragen ob du mir ein Siggi erstellen kannst ich krieg das leider nit so hin. also als name soll Rosenduft stehen und als spruch: Als ich eine Rose sah und mir in den Finger stach, habe ich mit Blut geschrieben: Ich werde dich für immer lieben! Wäre echt nett wenn du das machen könntest, scrift ist egal aber farbe wären Blautöne echt super, grün geht sonst auch. Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 16:25, 13. Jun. 2014 (UTC) deine Rosi Danke für den Tip aber wie kann ich eine der seiten löschen? Das müsste ich jetzt auch wissen. Währe sehr nett wenn du mir das auch erklären könntest. Und ich werd es mal versuchen ohne dauernd neue Seiten zu machen. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 20:49, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) LG Samenpfote Danke hab ich jetzt gemacht. Du bist wirklich nett *knuddel* LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 20:58, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Antwort Hey Löwenflamme, danke für deine liebe Nachricht, es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt :3 Aber vielleicht hast du meine inaktivität in letzter Zeit bemerkt, ich habe sehr viel Stress. Trotzdem werde ich diese FF irgendwann bestimmt weiterschreiben, es kann aber noch ein Weilchen dauern bis ich mich sammle und dann weiterschreibe :3 Und du nervst nich :D Grüße 19:17, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re: Cover Erstmal dankesehr ^^ die anderen beiden Katzen sind Warmer Stein und Frostiger Kristall 13:05, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum Hier ist dein Stammbaum: Vorlage:Kristallflamme Baum^^ LG 18:54, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Drei Junge^^ Hey Blaze :3 Ich hatte dich ja früher schon einmal gefragt wie du eine Mutter mit 3 Jungen anstatt 2 Jungen selbst gemalt hast. Kann ich vlt dir Vorlage haben? Weil ich kann so was von nicht malen :b Wäre nett von dir ;) LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:01, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt Ferien :D Ich hab' jetzt (endlich) Ferien! (: Freitag war der letzte Schultag *-* Und du? AL, [[User:Lovely Shadow|ღL'o''''v'e'l''yღ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Inu' Yasha'' mach Platz!! ]] 06:19, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re Schon gut :) Das ist nicht schlimm, ich wollte die Seite eh nochmal überarbeiten :) LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Thx ^^' Es tut mir echt Leid das ich mich so lang nicht gemeldet hab'. Aber ich war in Italien und konnte deshalb nicht! Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht sauer! GGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 05:48, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallu :3 Hey ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein könnten :) Und ich freu mich dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt :D :3 Ganz liebe grüße 13:57, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Yay <3 Klar kannst du mich so nennen :3 Kann ich dich dann auch Lion nennen? :D 14:02, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re :3 Ja habe ich xD Und dankschön <3 Glg 10:57, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re:Cover Klar kann ich das für dich machen! Wie soll's denn aussehen??? AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] PS: Kann ich dich Flame nennen? thumb|240pxFertig! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :) Ich kann es auch gerne umändern :) Ich hab noch eine Frage: kann ich dich vieleicht Flame nennen? :) AL und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Immer gerne *grins* AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!'']] Eisvogel Hallo Löwenflamme, mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass du einen Charakter erstellt hast, der Eisvogel heißt, eine weiße Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen und blaugrauem Muster auf dem Rücken. Dieser Charakter sieht vom Namen und Aussehen her meinem eigenen Charakter Klarvogel sehr ähnlich. Vielleicht wusstest du nicht, dass es einen Charakter gibt, der schon so aussieht - aber mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du schön öfters Ideen von anderen übernommen hast, die allerdings nicht so gravierend sind wie das, da es wirklich so aussieht, als hättest du meinen Charakter gestohlen. Ich bitte um eine Antwort, ob du den Chara Klarvogel vorher schon gesehen hattest oder nicht. Trotzdem bitte ich dich in beiden Fällen darum, ihr Aussehen zu ändern. (Name muss nicht, Eisvogel ist nämlich ein wunderschöner Name ^^) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, 13:25, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jup, passt. ^^ Danke übrigens (wegen dem Schön und bla XD), Eisvogel finde ich auch hübsch :3 Besonders den Namen. MfG 22:25, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re <3 Hey wieso sollte es mich den stören? ^^ Und entschuldige dass ich erst jz antworte, weil ich eig. immer mit den Handy online bin und da sehe ich nicht dass du mir auf die Disk geschrieben hast :/ Oh gott warum sollte ich sauer sein? D: 21:03, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC)